KCTV
KCMO-TV 1953–1955 KCMO-TV signed on the air on September 27, 1953. The station was owned by the KCMO Broadcasting Corporation along with KCMO radio. It was originally an ABC affiliate with DuMont programming. A week after its launch, Meredith Broadcasting acquired KCMO-AM-TV and this merger was completed less than two months later. kcmo53.jpg| 1955–1959 KCMO became a CBS affiliate on September 28, 1955, switching with KMBC-TV. kcmo55cbs.jpg|CBS affiliation promo (1955) 1955.jpg 1959–1969 In 1959, KCMO introduced a "5" logo that incorporated the CBS eye (sans the iris) within it. The Eyewitness News title for its newscasts was later adopted in 1966. kcmo60slogo.jpg|Print logo kcmonewsfilm.jpg|"News Film" slide (early 1960s) kcmostram.jpg|Print ad (1960s) 60seyewitnessnews.jpg|''Eyewitness News'' logo (late 1960s) kcmocamera.jpg|Logo on camera (late 1960s) 1969–1972 kcmo70.jpg|Logo taken from TV Guide ad 1972–1980 kcmobug.jpg|Station ID bug (1970s) 70seyewitnessnews.jpg|''Eyewitness News'' open (1972–1976) Kcmonews70s.jpg|Newscast close (1972–1978) kcmopromo.jpg|Promo (1976) kcmoeyewitness.jpg|''Eyewitness News'' open (1976–1978) kcmonews78.jpg|''Eyewitness News'' open (1978–1983) kcmofriday.jpg|''Friday Fright Night'' bumper 1980–1983 kcmo80.jpg|Station ID using Frank Gari's "Hello" campaign (1980) kcmospace.jpg|"TV 5" logo (1981) kcmonews82.jpg|''Eyewitness News'' logo (1981) kcmonewscenter.jpg|''Eyewitness News'' center fridayfright.jpg|''Friday Fright Night'' bumper KCTV 1983–1990 On June 7, 1983, KCMO-TV changed its call letters to KCTV after its radio sisters were sold off. It also moved its operations to Fairway, Kansas; on the Kansas side of the market. The newscast title Eyewitness News remained until 1985, and became Kansas City's News (putting it line with the station's then-slogan "Kansas City's Television"). kctvneon.jpg|Neon version of logo kctv83.jpg|Station ID using CBS' "We've Got the Touch" campaign (1983–1984) 422544 308734309181965 1346776468 n.jpg kctvnews83next.jpg|''Eyewitness News'' open (1983–1984) kctvnews83.jpg|''Eyewitness News'' close (1983–1984) Mm.png kctveyewitness.jpg|''Eyewitness News'' 5 p.m. open (1984–1985) kctvnews85.jpg|''Kansas City's News'' open (1985–1989) kctvnewsteam.jpg|Alternate ID kctvheart.jpg|Logo with slogan (1985–1989) kctv86.jpg|News team promo (1985–1989) kctv89.jpg|Station ID/Newscast open (1989–1990) Cbs1988.png 1990–1993 kctvnews90.jpg|''Kansas City's News'' open (1990–1993) kctv90heart.jpg|Alternate logo used in promos KCTV-Cinema5.jpg|"Cinema 5" open (1990) 1993–1999 The "Kansas City's Television" slogan and the'' Kansas City's News'' branding were retired in 1993. The title of KCTV's newscasts became News 5, thus adopting the station slogan "5 Stands for News"; that slogan lasted until 1997 when it adopted "Taking Action" as its slogan until 1999. kctvstandsnews.jpg|"5 Stands for News" station ID (1993–1997) Kctvnews93.jpg|''News 5'' logo (1993–1997) kctvnews97.jpg|''News 5'' logo (1997–1999) kctvurl.jpg|Website graphic 1999–2002 In 1999, KCTV eliminated the "5" as their main logo and introduced a stylized "tower" with seismic waves. It represents the station's 1,042-foot transmitter tower at its former studios on East 31st Street on Union Hill south of Downtown Kansas City. During this time, the current newscast title KCTV 5 News was adopted. The slogan for this era was "News That Makes a Difference". KCTV late 90s-horizontal.jpg|Horizontal version of logo kctvnews99logo.jpg|Graphics used during news open kctvnews99.jpg|''KCTV 5 News'' 10 p.m. open (1999–2002) Kctvworld.jpg|''Around the World'' segment open kctvemail.jpg|Website graphic 2002–2011 In 2002, KCTV switched to a more traditional logo with a large italic "5". The colors were also changed to red, white, and blue (which were meant to be patriotic colors commemorating the first year anniversary of 9/11). The slogan during this period was "Live. Late-Breaking. Investigative." This same slogan was also used for sister station KPHO from 2002-2008. KCTV5_News.jpg|''KCTV 5 News'' logo (2002–2011) KCTV 5 logo.svg|Alternate logo with website domain kctv2002.jpg|Station ID (2002–2005) kctvnews2002.jpg|''KCTV 5 News'' 10 p.m. open (2002–2005) kctvnews2005.jpg|''KCTV 5 News'' 10 p.m. open (2005–2008) kctvnewshd.jpg|''KCTV 5 News'' open (2008–2011) 2011–present In 2011, the 2002 logo was given a slight update. The edges of the box surrounding the "5''" are rounded off, and the station itself is now referred to by its newscast title ''KCTV 5 News. The current slogan is "It's Your News". ofdcn8z1k03hgnm54bi5.jpeg kctvnews2011.jpg|''KCTV 5 News'' 6 p.m. open (2011–present) KCTV Weather 2011.jpg|KCTV weather logo KCTV 5 logo.png|Current variant w/ website URL. Category:Television stations in the United States Category:CBS network affiliates Category:Meredith Corporation Category:Kansas City Category:Missouri Category:Former ABC Network Affiliates